Un accident
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua dort paisiblement lorsque Gon le réveille, à moitié réveillé seulement, il attire son ami à lui et l'embrasse. Oups.


**Titre :** Un accident.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** HunterxHunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

Kirua dormait paisiblement. Pas besoin d'avoir peur d'un quelconque danger, vu qu'il se trouvait sur l'île de la Baleine avec Gon. Chez sa tante Mito. Un endroit paisible, comme à l'abris de tout. C'était là que Gon avait grandi, dans cet endroit un peu sauvage qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, ses premières bêtises, qu'il avait appris à devenir un futur Hunter. Qu'il avait développé ses sens. C'était là que Gon avait vécu. Gon.

\- Hey Kirua, lève-toi, on va manger. Kirua !

Kirua entendit une voix au travers de ses songes et ouvrit les yeux pour avoir la vue la plus belle du monde. Deux yeux marrons-dorés grands ouverts, des cheveux en brosse noir et vert, un sourire à se damner. Kirua aimait cette vision, plus que tout, et il tendit la main vers elle pour attraper Gon par la nuque. Il le força à se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Sa bouche était si douce, c'était un baiser si agréable, le cœur de Kirua s'emballa un peu, jusqu'à ce que Gon se recule et le questionne :

\- Ki…rua ?

Aussitôt Kirua se réveilla complètement, se redressa en position assise et poussa un cri, les joues extrèmement rouges.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah, Gon… Gon… Je dormais, je suis désolé, j'étais pas réveillé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne voulais pas faiiiiiiire ça.

Toute la gêne lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb et Kirua aurait bien voulu un trou pour s'y enfoncer et disparaître. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, pour que Gon oublie ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tremblait et ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens. Gon en attrapa une pour le calmer et lui sourit :

\- D'accord Kirua, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est rien du tout. Juste un accident.

\- Ouais… C'est ça… Un accident.

Les lèvres de Gon s'étirèrent un peu plus, montrant toutes ses dents. Kirua retira ses doigts que l'autre garçon tenait toujours avec les siens et détourna les yeux.

\- On va manger ? Proposa Gon.

\- Oui.

Kirua se releva, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et suivit Gon.

Ce baiser, c'était peut-être un accident, mais il l'avait voulu. Gon aurait pu réagir de mille façons différentes, lui mettre un coup de poing sur le nez, l'engueuler, être éberlué, ou bien encore l'embrasser à son tour et lui dire que c'était _« okay »._ Mais Gon avait choisi la pire façon de répondre, il l'avait juste cru et était passé à autre chose. Comme si ça l'indifférait totalement.

Kirua s'installa à table à côté de Gon et décida d'oublier tout ça, de ne plus y penser, de faire comme d'habitude, de se contenter d'être le meilleur ami de son meilleur ami. Ça lui convenait très bien.

Mito cuisinait extrèmement bien et il fut facile pour lui de passer à autre chose en se jetant sur la bouffe comme un affamé. Gon fit pareil de son côté. Et ils avancèrent leurs assiettes en même temps pour en réclamer encore. D'habitude, ils se jetaient un coup d'œil et se souriaient mais cette fois-ci, Kirua évita le regard de Gon alors que Mito le resservait avec de la joie et de la tendresse mêlée.

Kirua aurait voulu avoir une famille comme elle, plutôt que la sienne. Qui se préoccupait des sentiments des autres, qui faisait de la bonne bouffe, qui aimait sincèrement et pas de manière bizarre et possessive. Qui ne demandait pas à Gon de tuer tout en le torturant pour qu'il soit plus fort. Mais bon, ça ne servait à rien de regretter ce genre de choses, Kirua ne pouvait rien y changer. Peut-être qu'il avait la famille qu'il méritait, après tout.

C'était quoi cette humeur mélancolique ?

Kirua secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et accepta quand Gon lui proposa d'aller s'amuser dehors, après le repas. Ils sortirent en courant et firent la course sans vraiment trop savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Gon connaissait l'île comme sa poche, si Kirua s'amusait à le devancer, il se perdrait sans doute, alors même quand il était devant, il gardait un œil sur Gon afin de ne pas le semer. Ou peut-être qu'il gardait un œil sur lui, parce que c'était devenu une habitude, tout simplement. Il n'était même plus sûr.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une falaise et observèrent la vue. Puis Gon fit demi-tour et Kirua le poursuivit :

\- Où on va maintenant ?

\- Je vais te faire grimper l'arbre le plus haut de l'île.

Grimper dans les arbres, c'était le truc de Gon, mais Kirua devait avouer que c'était marrant de se pendre aux branches et de tenter d'atteindre le sommet en premier. Ils se tinrent finalement debout tout en haut sur la cime, leurs mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre, à regarder l'horizon. La vue était superbe, portant à la fois sur la forêt et sur l'océan. Gon souriait et Kirua aussi. Ils restèrent là assez longtemps, avant que Gon ne propose qu'il fasse encore la course, mais pour descendre cette fois-ci. Kirua ricana et accepta, sautant de branches en branches et arrivant le premier sur le sol.

\- J'ai gagné, cria-t-il à l'attention de son ami.

Gon se tenait encore assez haut et s'arrêta. Kirua ne s'attendait pas à la suite, quand Gon tendit les mains vers lui et gueula :

\- Dans ce cas, rattrape-moi !

\- Att…

Mais trop tard, Gon avait sauté. Kirua leva les bras vers lui et Gon lui atterrit dessus avec tellement de force qu'il bascula en arrière et sentit son crâne toucher le sol. Kirua ferma les yeux sous le choc, puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête en se plaignant

\- Aïe !

\- Kirua ? Tu vas bien ?

Kirua rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Lui, allongé sur le sol, Gon à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, son visage vraiment proche. Kirua se sentit rougir et posa son bras sur son visage pour le cacher :

\- Kirua ?

\- Ça va, bouge !

\- T'es sûr que tu t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Bouge Gon ! cria Kirua.

Gon obtempéra enfin, il se poussa sur le côté et se releva, puis il tendit la main vers son ami pour l'aider. Kirua l'ignora et bondit de lui-même sur ses pieds. Il se tourna enfin vers Gon et s'énerva après lui :

\- T'es complètement maboul ou quoi ?

Gon se frotta les cheveux avec un petit sourire penaud :

\- Désolé, désolé, de là-haut je me disais que c'était une super bonne idée, je voulais pas te faire mal.

Le visage de Kirua exprimait l'agacement mais son cœur battait encore à une vitesse folle. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, tourna le dos à son ami et le traita d'abruti. Il entendit Gon rire et s'excuser encore.

\- Et si on allait pêcher ? Proposa Gon.

Kirua accepta.

Kirua tenait la canne à pêche, attendant que le poisson morde quand Gon s'approcha vraiment très près de lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Non. Rien pour l'instant.

\- Ça va venir.

\- Sans doute.

Gon se recula et Kirua réussit à respirer à nouveau. Quand enfin le poisson mordit, Kirua s'extasia et commença à tirer sur le canne à pêche. À cet instant Gon, posa son menton sur son épaule :

\- Ça mord ! Super.

Gon était trop proche. Le cœur de Kirua s'arrêta, ses joues rougirent et il relâcha la canne à pêche. Aussitôt, Gon bondit au-dessus de lui et rattrapa la canne, sautant dans le vide. Kirua réagit aussi vite et attrapa son ami par les pieds pour éviter qu'il ne se tue en bas. Il le ramena sur la terre ferme et le traita d'andouille.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux mourir aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Gon secoua la tête et lui sourit :

\- Non, je savais juste que tu me rattraperais.

Kirua lui mit un coup sur la tête, surtout gêné par ce qu'il lui disait. Gon tira sur la canne à pêche et remonta le poisson à la place de son ami.

\- Génial, on va le ramener à tante Mito, elle va pouvoir le cuisiner.

Kirua acquiesça alors que Gon lui mettait l'animal frétillant sous le nez. L'ex-assassin se recula en râlant, alors que Gon souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner, allongé dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel et en discutant. Kirua s'amusait à mordiller des brins d'herbe quand Gon s'approcha de lui et mit sa main juste au-dessus de son visage :

\- Regarde.

Une coccinelle se baladait sur le doigt de son ami.

\- Tu t'es fait une copine, commenta Kirua.

Gon se redressa et hocha la tête. L'insecte tourna tranquillement autour de son index, se sentant sans doute en sécurité. Les yeux de Kirua s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la coccinelle avant de se tourner légèrement vers Gon. Son ami observait la bestiole avec l'air ébahis, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu et le cœur de Kirua accéléra doucement sa cadence. S'il s'était trouvé dans le même état que ce matin, il aurait pu attraper Gon et l'embrasser. Mais il était pleinement maître de ses moyens et parce qu'il l'était, il repoussa lentement la main de Gon et s'assit, repliant ses jambes. Gon l'imita, la coccinelle s'envola et ils reprirent leur discussion, qui finit par tourner en chamaillerie, Kirua ne sut pas trop comment. C'était toujours comme ça avec Gon, ils s'adoraient et la minute d'après se disputaient et pourtant restaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Quand ils eurent fini de s'envoyer des piques et de grogner l'un sur l'autre, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent pour emmener le poisson à Mito, faisant une nouvelle fois la course jusqu'à la maison.

Le repas du soir se passa comme celui du midi. À ceci près qu'avec le poisson, Mito avait préparé un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui fit baver Kirua. Il s'en servit une énorme part les yeux brillants de gourmandises. Kirua adorait tout ce qui était sucré, particulièrement le chocolat (et les sucettes, et les bonbons).

\- Kirua pense avec son estomac, se moqua gentiment Gon.

Kirua pointa sa fourchette vers lui, là où il y avait un bout de gâteau accroché dessus :

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Ventre sur pattes.

Gon voulu l'embêter et mordit dans sa fourchette, lui chipant le morceau de gâteau. Normalement Kirua aurait dû pousser un cri, se fâcher contre son ami et râler sur son bout de gâteau disparu. Mais la bouche de Gon était proche de sa main, sur sa propre fourchette, et Kirua se sentit devenir écrevisse. Il abandonna son couvert dans la bouche de Gon, se tourna pour manger à toute allure le reste de son gâteau avec une cuillère, puis se leva de table :

\- Merci pour le repas.

Il fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Gon observa son manège sans le comprendre et se gratta les cheveux avec l'index. Il retira la fourchette de sa bouche et demanda :

\- Il était vraiment en colère pour le gâteau ?

Mito ne sut quoi lui répondre.

Quand Kirua sortit de la salle de bain en short et en débardeur, une serviette autour de la nuque, il entra dans la chambre de Gon :

\- Tu peux y aller.

Gon hocha la tête, et prit la place de Kirua. Celui-ci se sentait totalement épuisé et se jeta sur le lit de son ami en soupirant. Il se frotta les cheveux, le bain l'avait aidé à se remettre les idées en place, il allait falloir qu'il arrête de réagir dès que Gon était un peu trop proche. D'habitude, il savait se contenir, mais depuis son erreur de ce matin, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de Gon sur les siennes. Il se mit sur le dos et passa son pouce sur sa bouche, un instant il s'autorisa à songer à ce baiser volé, à la pression des lèvres de Gon sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux pour raviver le souvenir et sentit des bulles éclater au fond de son estomac. Il sursauta quand il entendit Gon l'appeler :

\- Kirua !

Comme si son ami venait de le surprendre à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Le visage de Gon était au-dessus du sien, comme le matin.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, commenta Gon.

Kirua secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus se perdant dans ceux de Gon. Si seulement il pouvait recommencer, si seulement…

À la place, il se leva, repoussa Gon pour qu'il se recule et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre pour observer le soleil en train de se coucher.

\- Dis Kirua, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hm pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je sais pas, tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui.

Kirua soupira, serra ses bras autour de ses genoux et ne répondit pas. Il sentit Gon s'approcher de lui sans même avoir besoin de le regarder. Son ami se tint vraiment très proche, Kirua avait envie de l'attraper par le col et de l'embrasser, il avait envie de le repousser de toutes ses forces et de s'enfuir, ses deux désirs se battaient dans son esprit et dans son corps, le laissant paralysé.

\- Kirua tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Gon, ricana Kirua.

\- Alors il y a bien quelque chose !

Kirua haussa les épaules et tourna finalement son visage vers celui de Gon. Il se demandait ce que Gon voyait de lui. Un type aux cheveux blancs pas très coiffé et aux yeux bleus en amande ? Ou autre chose ? Est-ce que la pâleur de sa peau l'intéressait ? Est-ce qu'il regardait ses lèvres fines ? Est-ce qu'il remarquait même quand les joues de Kirua prenaient une teinte rose ou rouge de gêne ?

Connaissant Gon, peut-être qu'il ne voyait Kirua que sous forme de bonhomme bâton et le reconnaissait juste par quelques détails stupides.

Kirua, lui, observait un garçon à la peau bronzée, aux grands yeux clairs marrons tirant sur le doré, au sourire grand, montrant souvent les dents, ses cheveux en piques d'habitude étaient un peu plus plat à cause du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Il le trouvait incroyablement mignon et ça lui faisait quelque chose au fond du cœur. Ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour de ses jambes, s'il bougeait maintenant, il ferait une énorme bêtise, sans doute encore plus grosse que celle qu'il avait fait le matin. Gon s'avança encore et s'assit en face de Kirua, qui le suivit des yeux.

\- Raconte-moi Kirua, insista-t-il.

 _Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, voilà ce qu'il y a_ , pensa Kirua. À la place, il resta silencieux. Le regard de Gon se fit inquiet, s'il savait à quel point il jouait avec ses nerfs, le ferait-il quand même ? Serait-ce mieux que Gon l'évite et lui laisse de l'espace ? Kirua n'en était pas sûr. Doucement, tout doucement, Kirua déplia ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus touchent ceux de Gon. Son ami s'en amusa et appuya ses orteils contre les siennes. Pour lui c'était un jeu, pour Kirua c'était autre chose. De la drague ? Quelque chose comme ça. Pouvait-on faire chavirer quelqu'un en touchant ses pieds ? Il ne savait pas.

Gon, innocemment, inséra ses orteils entre ceux de Kirua, tout content de lui, sans avoir conscience de faire chavirer le cœur de son ami. Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Kirua craqua et il se détacha soudainement de Gon pour se mettre à genoux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à son ami. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et monta doucement ses doigts sur son bras, attentif au moindre frisson qu'il pourrait provoquer.

\- C'est un nouveau jeu ? Interrogea Gon.

\- Oui, un nouveau jeu, souffla Kira.

Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'au creux du coude de Gon qui se tortilla :

\- Explique-moi les règles ! Murmura Gon.

Contre toute attente, il avait l'air troublé. Kirua le fixa et fit tourner son index à cet endroit, Gon rougit et attrapa les mains de Kirua :

\- Arrête, tu me chatouilles !

\- Je te chatouille ?

\- Oui !

Kirua prit un air féroce, repoussa les mains de Gon et leva les doigts vers lui :

\- Voyons ça !

Gon tenta de se reculer mais il était déjà dos contre le mur qui bordait la fenêtre. Kirua se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla, les faisant tomber tous les deux par terre, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas. Les bras et les côtes de Gon passèrent minutieusement sous ses doigts qui le taquinaient. Gon se tortilla dans tous les sens avant de chopper les mains de Kirua et de les tenir fort loin de lui :

\- Stop arrête Kirua !

Kirua ricana avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis sur Gon et qu'il y avait une demi-minute il avait ses doigts sur lui. Il se releva brutalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Il se dirigea droit vers son futon, s'allongea et planqua tout son corps sous la couette. Cette journée devait prendre fin et vite, ou il allait vraiment merder. Demain ça irait mieux, il aurait oublié tout ça, il serait passé à autre chose. Oui. Demain.

Gon s'accroupit à côté du futon :

\- Kirua ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda le garçon à travers la couverture.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Non.

Mais Gon était têtu, il tira sur la couverture jusqu'à ce que le visage de Kirua apparaisse. Le corps de ce dernier bougea tout seul, il attrapa la nuque de Gon et le força à se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Et voilà, la journée se terminait comme elle avait commencé. Kirua savait qu'il faisait de la merde, mais puisque c'était ainsi, autant profiter du baiser. Des lèvres chaudes de Gon. Quand il le relâcha, Gon le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Kirua ?

Kirua soupira, se mis en position assise et mentit :

\- C'était un accident.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident, fit Gon.

\- Très bien, ce n'était pas un accident, c'était… C'était… Un piège.

\- Un piège ?

\- Ouais un piège. J'ai un début de rhume, je viens de te le refiler.

Les sourcils de Gon se levèrent tous les deux, agrandissant encore ses yeux si c'était possible.

\- Dis-moi Kirua…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis naïf à ce point ?

\- À vrai dire, j'espérais, souffla Kirua.

Gon fit la moue une seconde et Kirua laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

\- Parle-moi, réclama Gon.

\- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire hein ?

Gon fit non avec la tête et Kirua soupira, se frottant les tempes avec ses index. Comment allait-il se sortir de tout ça ? S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, effacer cette journée, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas embrassé Gon.

\- Kirua !

\- Oui oui, je vais te parler, je réfléchis.

\- Tu cherches un mensonge ?

\- Hm… On peut dire ça.

Gon croisa les bras puis pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- T'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non.

Kirua le regarda avec suspicion et Gon leva les mains :

\- Je te jure, tu es le premier qui m'embrasse !

\- Même avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sortie ?

\- Mais oui, elles étaient toutes trop vieilles de toute façon.

L'ex-assassin acquiesça et Gon se rapprocha :

\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est pas évident ?

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas.

\- J'en avais envie, fit Kirua.

\- Oh.

Puis Gon hocha très vite la tête :

\- Oui oui bien sûr, tu en avais envie. Ce n'était donc pas un accident.

\- Gon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux recommencer ?

Les joues de Gon prirent une teinte rouge et il répondit :

\- Et bien euh… Je suppose… Oui.

Kirua fronça les sourcils et claqua les joues de Gon avec ses paumes, appuyant dessus jusqu'à lui donner une bouche de poisson :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Nyon, tenta de prononcer Gon.

\- Tu dis oui comme si tu disais _« oui okay allons faire les courses »._

\- Myais nyon !

\- Mais si !

Gon repoussa les mains de Kirua :

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si !

\- J'en ai envie, cria Gon, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, depuis ce matin j'en ai envie à cause de ton premier baiser.

\- Et moi j'en ai envie depuis une éternité alors te plains pas !

\- Alors embrasse-moi ! S'écria Gon encore plus fort.

\- Toi, embrasse-moi ! Réclama Kirua.

Et Gon lui bondit presque dessus et posa brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne. Kirua ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement à ce baiser. Il sentit la bouche de Gon bouger maladroitement contre la sienne, il n'était pas vraiment plus doué, il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait pas une bonne façon d'embrasser, il y en avait mille. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de le faire avec Gon. Il se recula un moment pour reprendre sa respiration mais Gon referma ses mains sur son dos et réclama :

\- Encore.

Puis reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, gourmand. Kirua avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, chaude et douce. Il posa une main timide sur les côtes de Gon. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux à ce moment-là.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Kirua murmura :

\- Tu en avais vraiment envie ?

Gon hocha la tête :

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Et toi ?

Kirua détourna les yeux :

\- C'était trop embarrassant ! Mais toi… C'est pas ton genre de garder des choses pour toi.

Gon posa son poing sous son menton en signe de réflexion puis dit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu m'as dit que c'était un accident, alors j'ai pensé que ça te gênerais que j'ai envie de recommencer. En plus tu m'évitais quand je m'approchais trop.

\- Parce que j'étais gêné.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Gon.

Kirua posa ses paumes sur le sol, assit par terre, les jambes pliées sous lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On continue de voyager ensemble, proposa Gon.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je demande, souffla Kirua.

Gon cogna son front avec le sien :

\- Eh bien, hmmm, ça veut dire qu'en quelques sortes tu es mon petit-ami ou quelque chose comme ça non ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, murmura Kirua.

\- Tu veux bien ?

Kirua hocha la tête et Gon prit sa main et noua leurs doigts.

\- Je suis vraiment content, sourit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que ça veut dire qu'on restera toujours ensemble.

Le cœur de Kirua explosa dans sa poitrine.

Kirua dormait paisiblement. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux, un rêve où lui et Gon s'embrassaient et devenaient des _« petits-amis »_ ou _« quelque chose comme ça »_. Il souriait bêtement et Gon vint troubler son sommeil en l'appelant.

\- Hey Kirua, lève-toi, on va manger. Kirua !

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la plus belle vue du monde. Encore. Gon lui fit son plus magnifique sourire et Kirua hésita un instant. Gon fut plus rapide que lui et lui vola un baiser.

\- Debout flemmard !

Kirua réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il attrapa le bras de Gon avant que celui-ci ne puisse s'échapper, le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus longuement.

\- Bonjour, sourit-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit Gon.

La journée commençait vachement bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais dans la tête cette image où Kirua à moitié endormi embrasse Gon dans son sommeil. La fic aurait dû être plus courte, mais du coup, ça donne ça.


End file.
